warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Saving the World
Well, I've been asked by people to be in it. You don't need to ask, you'll be there. You just need to give me a rief description of what you look like, as in hair, eyes etc.Grayra 10:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OOH! OOH! Can I'' be in it? And you just gave me a totally awesome idea for a fanfic... as soon as I get a plot... Look at the forests, not the trees. 16:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Wow, Gray! Great start, and I would like to be in it too! (If you don't mind) So far it is sooo cool! XDDDD --WarriorcatZ1324 Merry Christmas! Christmas in the forest! 20:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) This...is...AWESOMEATIC! May I be in it? =D Curious Happy New Meow! 21:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm on Warriors Wiki! Can I be in it? It sound's so AWESOME!! --★ Batwing ☽[[User talk:Bluestar1776| ''⋆Deputy⋆ ]]20:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I'm in it, I could tell right away. EDIT IT I WANT YOU TO LIKE TALK TO ME AND I WANNA SEE EVERYONE ELSE! Look at the forests, not the trees. 00:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) LOOK HERE PEOPLE I've had people asking me again and again (and again), if they can be in the story. It's not wrong to ask, but I want a description! this.Grayra 09:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) *scream* a BOMB or something killed me! ohnoohnoohno... I don't want to die like that! *Scream* I'm all better now. Whathappenedwhere'severyoneelsewillweturnintocatswhosetthebombihopeitisn'tme... Sorry I had sugar. Look at the forests, not the trees. 17:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in it? Mousetalon is a pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with misty blue-gray eyes and a white chest and paws. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 22:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I described a cat. LOL. I am a tan 13-year-old girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. If you need a name, make one up. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 22:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 12-year-old girl with short Auburn hair and brown eyes. Oh, and really fair skin (my sunburns ar aweful.....) MaplefernHi everyone! 16:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I get horrible sunburns, too! When I get them on my face my lower lip puffs up to about twice its size... eew. Look at the forests, not the trees. 16:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in it? 13-year-old girl with long dark brown almost black hair and pale green eyes. [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 18:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I forgot about my braces...XD MaplefernHi everyone! 17:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (S) - I'd like to be in it! I'm 13 (14 in March), used to have glasses (I got contacts), shoulder-length brown hair, and I am tall. Very tall. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 02:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 02:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm tall! xD And my birthday is in... 14 days. 14 days 'til I turn 14. Weird... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 21:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I ''am fourteen. And... the bomb was a time bomb? Were me and Gray the only ones in it? So many questions... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 12:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) That bomb affected everybody who knew about Warriors. I'll tell the reason later. I'm toooo busy right now. 05:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL LOL!!!! I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA!!!!!!!!!! Pretty sure there's no such place as Bell's Beach though. And Australia in December is ALWAYS not just warm but BOILING!! Especially around Christmas. Anyway, if you want any inside info 'bout Aussie people and places, just ask!! --[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']][[The Rise of Evil: One|'Evil is Rising']] 08:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) OMG, I'm beautiful! What a surprise! LOL. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι''']] 14:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Gray wuz that me? "A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes"? Righteous! --WarriorcatZ1324 Post Tenebras Lux 00:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. 10:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC)